


It’s No Secret (That I Love You)

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Requests!! [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Virgil, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Confessions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t like it, I swear, Latino Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Panic Attacks, Swearing, This has some Spanish, bc duh, honestly what else is new, how do I tag this?, im so tired, my titles have been getting cliche, the important sentences are translated tho, then some fLUFF cause my boys gotta be happy SOMETIMES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Patton and Logan adopt Virgil and after a few years Virgil meets Roman and they start dating and have to tell Logan and Patton, even though Virgil would be happy to put it off forever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Requests!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	It’s No Secret (That I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHerondalesAreBicons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/gifts).



> **ALRIGHTY, YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!**
> 
> Before you read this you PROBABLY wanna review these notes bc honestly you might get confused so sorry about that :/
> 
> Roman speaks Spanish through the fic, cause 1) I head canon him to be Hispanic/Latino, and 2) Because he and Virgil wanted a way to communicate without other people listening in. The Spanish sentences are in italics, and I threw in a translation in bold and [brackets] 
> 
> Except for the nicknames
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I AM N O T FLUENT IN SPANISH in fact I’m taking German, which is very different. I just used Google Translate to form these sentences because to me it seems in character for Roman. 
> 
> And lastly:  
> Patton = Pops  
> Logan = Dad

“Oh, Virgiiiiil!!” Roman sang from the hallway, riffing for no reason. He slid into Virgil’s bedroom on his socks, and took a dramatic bow. “Your  _padre_ wanted me to tell you that dinner’s ready!”

“I’m going to assume you’re referring to Patton, since Logan can’t cook for shit.” Virgil slid off his bed and put his hands on his hips. “When did you even get here? I was starting to think you’d forgotten that you were eating with us tonight.” he said, crossing the room to where his unfairly tall boyfriend stood.

“You know I wouldn't forget about you, Hot Topic,” Roman winked and kissed his forehead - or rather, the purple bangs that covered his forehead.

“Careful there Princey, you might get purple dye on your lips!” Virgil warned teasingly.

“I didn't think hair dye worked that way?” Roman asked, missing the joke completely. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Forget it, it’s not important.” Roman hummed thoughtfully.

“Sooo…?” He gave Virgil a meaningful look. The shorter pretended not to understand what the look meant.

“So what?” he asked innocently. Roman sighed.

“So, are we gonna tell your Dad and Pops tonight?”

Virgil fidgeted with the sleeves of his hoodie. His dads didn’t know about their relationship yet. This dilemma occured almost every time Roman came over. They always said that they’d do it that night - that they’d tell Patton and Logan. But in the end, Virgil would chicken out, and they put it off for next time. He knew it was silly, he had two supportive dads who already knew he was gay, so it shouldn’t be an issue right?

Well, for Virgil and his extreme anxiety, it  _was_ an issue.

Roman was always patient, never pushing anything on Virgil if he truly wasn't comfortable with it. He always told Virgil that if he didn't want to tell his parents yet, then they didn't have to, and that he was ready whenever Virgil was.

But in the end, that was just another thing for Virgil to worry about.

When would that patience run out?

“I dunno,” Virgil shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He really wanted to be able to do this for Roman, but a voice in his mind screeched at him that it was a horrible idea.

“It’s okay, you don't have-” Roman began before Virgil cut him off.

“No, we’ll do it tonight. For real this time.” Roman’s eyes lit up and he pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil’s lips. The voice in Virgil’s head screamed at him even louder.

“You remember the Spanish phrases I taught you?” Virgil nodded.

“ _Por si acaso_ _,_ ”  **[Just in case,]** he replied, causing Roman’s face to light up with pride.

“Alright then, join me downstairs, my knight in black eyeshadow!” he grinned, pulling Virgil down the hall by his hand. When they made it downstairs, they let go of each other's hands and went to sit down next to each other at the table. Virgil’s Pops grinned when he saw them.

“Logan, dinner!” Patton called out. “Don’t tell Logan, but there’s fresh cookies for the two of you. I’m keeping them warm in the oven, so just let me know when you want ‘em!” he whispered, turning to the boys.

“Ah, salutations, Roman. I apologize for not greeting you sooner, I did not hear you come in.” Logan said as he walked into the kitchen from the family room. “What was that you were saying about the oven, Patton?”

“Nothing!” the three of them shouted simultaneously.

~

As it turns out, when Virgil ignored the voice in the back of his head, his fight or flight kicked in pretty hard. He fidgeted relentlessly, offering a tight smile or the occasional chuckle whenever someone looked his way.

“Are you feeling alright, Virgil?” Logan asked near the end of dinner. Virgil caught Roman’s eye, his heart rate speeding up significantly..

“Um, yeah, I’m fine,” he muttered. Patton raised an eyebrow.

“You sure kiddo? Is your stomach bothering you?” Virgil just shook his head.

“I’m alright, don't worry Pops,” he insisted. Roman shifted in his seat, subtly resting his hand on his boyfriend’s knee.

_ “ ¿Quieres que les cuente? _ ”  **[Do you want me to tell them?]** the brunet whispered, barely moving his lips. Virgil tried to take a deep breath. He didn't want Roman to tell them. Yet he did at the same time. He wanted it done and over with so that he could stop disappointing his boyfriend by being such a wimp. He hated hiding things from his dads, and his relationship with Roman was no different. But could he take it if Patton disapproved of them dating? Or if Logan did?

“Virge?”

Virgil felt dizzy. He was breathing quickly, yet he still felt like he wasn't getting enough air. He heard everyone trying to talk to him, but it all jumbled together.

There were too many thoughts jumping around in his head.

He couldn't take it. 

He couldn't breathe.

“It’s okay, _mi querido_ , you’re okay,” Roman’s soothing tone cut through some of the white noise in Virgil’s mind. “Can you name five things you can see for me?” Virgil’s eyes darted up briefly, before he looked back down at his hands, not wanting to see the worried look on Patton’s face.

“Um, your hand,” Virgil mumbled, hating how his voice shook. “The table, my hoodie, your Disney socks, my bangs.” Roman took his hand gently.

“Good. Now four things you can feel?”

“The chair, the floor, my clothes… your hand.”

“You’re doing great, three things you can hear?”

“Your voice, my voice…” Virgil listened hard. “Uh, the neighbor mowing the lawn.” Roman resisted the urge to grin at the silly answer.

“Almost done, two things you can smell?”

“Pasta, and, um, your shampoo,” Virgil was grateful that his pale foundation mostly hid his flushed cheeks.

“That works. Last one, one thing you can taste.”

“Pasta.” Virgil sighed, both relieved to have better control over his breathing and stressed because now they _have_ to tell them since Virgil just had a  _panic attack_ over it.

“You alright now?” Roman asked gently.

“Uh, better I guess,” Virgil replied, knowing that his ‘I’m fine,’ answer wouldn't fly this time.

_ “ ¿Cómo quieres manejar esto? _ ”  **[How do you want to handle this?]**

“I’ll do it.”

“Alright,” Roman squeezed his hand. Virgil looked up at the concerned expressions on his parents faces.

“I, uh, Roman and I wanted to tell you that, um,” Virgil took a deep breath. _It's just like ripping off a band-aid_. “Roman and I are kinda sorta dating. Sorry. For not telling you earlier.” Patton’s face relaxed instantly.

“Oh, god, is that all?” he said, clearly relieved. “You’re not in a gang? You’re not pregnant?” Logan frowned.

“Patton, Virgil cannot get pregnant, you know this.” Roman snickered, like the 12 year old he is on the inside.

“Yeah, that's all I guess,” Virgil shrugged, not knowing what to make of Patton’s reaction.

“There’s no need to worry, kiddos! If Virgil’s happy with Roman, and Roman’s happy with Virgil, then we support the two of you.” Patton reassured them. It kinda seemed like Patton forgot that Roman wasn’t actually his son sometimes. Then again, Patton just treats everyone like they’re family, it's just how he shows his love.

_That and hugs_ , Virgil thought as Patton stood up to wrap the two of them in a bear hug.

“I must say, I’m glad that we don’t have to keep pretending we don’t know that you two are in a relationship.” Logan quipped when Patton let them go. “However, I must thank you for telling us. It clearly took a lot of courage and effort.” both teens’s jaws dropped.

“You knew?” Roman squeaked. _“_ _¡He perdido tantas oportunidades de besarlo!_ ”  **[I have missed so many opportunities to kiss him!]** Patton laughed.

“We’ve known for two years, kiddo,” he admitted. “We wanted to wait for you to tell us when you were comfortable.”

Roman and Virgil shared a look of confusion, and the former shook his head in a _‘_ _I have no fucking clue either_ _’_ kind of way.

“ Two years ?” Virgil asked incredulously, “Pops, we’ve only been together for 11 months!” 

”We’ve only _known_ each other for _three years!”_ Roman added.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m sorry if that was a bit all over the place, it made sense in my mind, and my mind is all over the place.
> 
> I feel like I could’ve made this longer. But idk no going back now.
> 
> Was that a shitty attempt at a funny ending? Yes. It was funny at 1 in the morning when I wrote it.


End file.
